


Need to Know

by Sangerin



Category: NCIS, West Wing
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Todd conducted her life on a need to know basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need to Know

**Author's Note:**

> The "crossover" is basically incidental. I wanted to write about Gibbs. But for some reason, any NCIS I write has to be this pairing...

Kate Todd conducted her life on a need to know basis. She'd always guarded her privacy, but since she and Gina had met, privacy had become a necessity. She would have referred to her personal policy as "don't ask, don't tell", if that hadn't been the whole problem.

Only one person at work knew about Gina. He knew because he'd worked it out: sharing a lift with Kate one day, he'd leaned over her shoulder and said, "So when do I get to meet her?"

He'd seen them having brunch together, more than ordinarily friendship. He'd put two and two together. And Kate found that she didn't actually mind him knowing. If there was anyone on the team who lived on a need to know basis, it was Gibbs.


End file.
